


JohnCroft ficlet: dirty talk

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Practice Piece, john has a dirty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: John doesn't have any problems telling Mycroft what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at dirty talk so why not try to write some? If that makes any sense?  
> Hope you enjoy! I know Mycroft did ;)  
> \------------------------------------------------------------

“What are you doing John?”

 

“Oh, don't play dumb Mycroft. Isn't it obvious?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So why ask me what I'm doing? Don't you like it?”

 

“Why are you doing it John? You and Sherlock.”

 

“Me and Sherlock what?”

 

“Aren't you together?”

 

“Together? God no, he's a child Mycroft. I need a man.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I can tell you want me.”

 

“John, this is not.”

 

“Stop it Mycroft. We're both adults right? And I've been wanting to fuck you for ages now.”

 

“Have you now?”

 

“Hmn yes. Ripping off all those layers, exploring your naked skin, counting and licking all those freckles. Feeling your hard cock in my hand as I stroke you. Hearing you moan my name as I pound into you, hard and fast. Are you tight Mycroft? I bet you are.”

 

“John, I.”

 

“You'll beg me to let you come Mycroft. I'm going to make it so good you'll feel it for days afterwards. My fat cock will fill you up, screaming out my name when I finally allow you to come all over yourself. Hmn, panting and sweating, looking at me with wide eyes. You like that don't you?”

 

“I. John, I don't think.”

 

“Oh, you won't be able to think at all. I'll find a few ways to make that brain of yours stop working. Maybe I'll tie you up, spread you out and tease you for hours. Not allowing you to touch yourself, having my way with you, order you around. Will you be my good boy Mycroft?”

 

“...”

 

“Hmn, you look so sexy when you blush, pet. I see my words are having an effect on you. Oh, so hard for me already. Here, give me your hand Mycroft, feel how hard you make me. Just looking at you is enough. Oh, the things I want to do to you. Will you let me?”

 

“John. I. It's been a while since-since I've.”

 

“That's alright pet. We'll take it nice and slow. I have patience and we have all night. To the bedroom Mycroft, _now_.”

 

 

 


End file.
